Quiz Results
by girlychock
Summary: What happens when The cast of Mackenzie Falls And So Random!take some quizes? Whos knows? well you guys will if you read!
1. Who's your celeberty crush?

QUIZ-WHOS YOU CELEBERTY CRUSH

Results-

Sonshine : Chad Dylan Cooper

Tawni3: James Conroy

1Nicyo1: Tawni Hart

ZZoRaa: James Conroy

Port1yn: Nico Harris

Gravy12G: Portlyn

CDC#1: Sonny Monroe

**USER COMMETS**

CDC#1: Hey sonshine, pick you up at 8 ;)

Sonshine : Chad you know I would never go on a date with you, those are just some stupid quiz results that mean nothing so no! I won't go on a date with you so HA!

1Nicyo1: wow…

ZZoRaa: Sonny just go out with him and get it over with, your guys yelling is echoing in my vents

Sonshine : Well Zor, you better get used to it cuz there is no way in history I would ever…EVER in m life go out with "the greatest actor of our generation"

Gravy12G: So Portlyn…..wats up

Port1yn: no

Tawni 3: this is getting interesting


	2. How well do you know Sonny Monrue?

**QUIZ-HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW SONNY MONROE?**

**RESULTS-**

CHAD#1:90%

Tawni3:60%

1NICO1: 85%

Gravy12G:75%

ZZoRaa:85%

Port1yn: 15%

**USER COMMETS**

Tawni3: How is it that nico, grady, zora, and ….chad can get a better score than me! I'm perfect right?

1NICO1:ummmm

Tawni3: RIGHT!?!?

ZZoRaa: these quistoins were kinda dumb though sonny, no effense but like the quistoin 'Whats my favorite thing to wear in spring' or 'Whats my favorite number'. Kinda ridiculous.

Port1yn:How is it though that chad can get 90 while I get 15

ZZoRaa: makes sence to me

Tawni 3: Tottaly

Gravy12G: Clearer than water

Sonshine : is that evan possible, clearer than water…..wait! what are you guys talking about

1NICO1: Oh, Nothing

**A.N. Not really sure about this chapter, just something I randomly came up with**


	3. What do your eyes say about you?

**QUIZ-WHAT DO YOUR EYES SAY ABOUT YOU?**

**RESULTS-**

CHAD#1: Mystery

Tawni3:Glamor

1NICO1: Sense of humor

Gravy12G: sence of humor

ZZoRaa: Wild Child

Port1yn: nothing

Sonshine :happiness

**USER COMMETS**

Sonshine : Why is it that Zora always gets stuck with something wild?

Tawni3: Do we really have to tell you the answer to that quistoin?

Sonshine : :-P

Port1yn: hmf!

Gravy12G: I think your yeyes are butiful Portlyn

Port1yn: I'm still not going out with you

Tawni3: Glamor, Glamor, Glamor! Oh I love that glamor!

Chad#1: Really Tawni, Really?

Sonshine : HEY! Thts your line to me!

Chad#1: So you do like me?

Sonshine : What!psh, noo!

1NICO1: Rigght….


	4. The stupid test

**QUIZ-THE STUPID TEST**

**RESULTS-**

Sonshine :Einstien

Port1yn:An IQ of 5

Chad#1: Not the smartest person

1NICO1: The Nerd

Gravy12G: Not the smartest person

ZZoRaa: Big Brain!!!

Tawni3: Not the smartest person

**USER COMMETS**

ZZoRaa: YAY! It's just what I wanted!!!

Sonshine : If I'm such an einstien then why am I getting C's and D's on my math!?!?

ZZoRaa: Maybe cuz your to busy dreaming about chad

Sonshine : You guys! For the last time, I'M NOT FALLIGN FOR CHAD….(**A.N. don't know how to make a mad face but if I did there would be one right here**)…or dreaming about him!

1NICO1: Sure…

Gravy12G: Whatever you say…

Port1yn: wot dey sid

Tawni3: man, she is dumb

**A.N. Another quiz i randomly ame up with, and if you know how to make a mad face thing can you put in your reveiw if your reviwing or howev you spell that? thnx!!!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! PLZ READ!

**A.N. OK so I have nooooo idea what I should do for the next chapter so if anyone has any ideas plzz, pretty please with a cherry on top give me some segestoins( is that ean how you spell that?)! It would help get my story done if you tell me!!!soo ya.**

**p.s. sorry if you tought this was a real chapter**

**p.p.s who thought of the cherry on top thing any way?**

**p.p.p.s. you dont need to answer that quistoin ;)**


	6. What color are you?

**A.N. I would just like to make a speacal shout-out to lp2014! She litterly saved this story, so thank her not me. THNX again lp2014!**

**QUIZ-WHAT COLOR ARE YOU?**

**RESULTS-**

Chad#1:Blue

1NICO1:Orange

Sonshine :Yellow

ZZoRaa:Black

Gravy12G:Red

Tawni3: Red

Port1yn:Purple

**USER COMMETS**

Tawni3: RED?!?! WHY RED?!?!

Chad#1:Maybe cuz you have a good sence of style, but your really….

Gravy12G: Mean

1NICO1: selfish

ZZoRaa:And lets all not forget…

Twani3: ALL RIGHT!!! WE GET IT!!!!

Sonshine:) :The yellow dosnt surprise me, but why is Grady Red???

1NICO1: maybe cuz he's nice,like yellow, but he's also funy which makes orange and I'm guessing that makes red?

Gravy12G:Do you guys know where portlyn is? By the way do you think I have a chance with her?

Tawni3:no

ZZoRaa:Nada

Chad#1:Never

Sonshine:) :Wellll……ya no

**A.N. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVEIWING!!! See that buton doen there? It jumps up and down if you click it..ok it really wont but I will!!! :)**


	7. How lucky are you?

**QUIZ-HOW LUCKY ARE YOU?**

**RESULTS-**

Gravy12G:50%

Port1yn:50%

Sonshine: )99%

Tawni 3:85%

Chad#1: 95%

1NICO1:75%

ZZoRaa:89%

**USER COMMETS**

Sonshine :What luck,lol!

Port1yn:WOW

ZZoRaa:At first I was surprised, but then I remembered we have a rotton studio neibor who just keeps bargin in our prophouse so ya.

Tawni3: Ya, and someone stole all my coco moco coco lipstick and mirrors (**A.N. Read my story saving sonnys life to get this)**

Sonshine : WOW! It's already 11:50! GTG guys, BYE!

Gravy12G:Ya I better log off to

ZZoRaa: Zoras out!


	8. Author Note thank you!

**A.N. Thanks for all the people who reviewed! It really made my day! So I have a story idea and if you want me to write it, review and tell me plz! K here it is:**

**Sonny loves all the presents she got from all her friends, but shes stills stuck about why a three named jerk throb gave her her favorite present ever**

**I was just kinda brainstorming and if you have any ideas for a story, plz tell me!!! Thnx again! **


End file.
